Chapter 19 - A New Enemy Arises, Battle Of The Alchemist
"Hay who is that?" asked Ash "I don't know....I’ve never seen him before." shrugged Jamie "Me either." agreed Tanza "Pika...Pi!” shouted Kachu "So Timothy how does it feel to see me again?" asked Antonio "If you truly want to know seeing you make's me sick to my stomach." snarled Timothy "I could say the same about you." laughed Antonio All of a sudden he slammed his hands on the floor and a blue electricity started to surge. The wood of the floor shot up toward Timothy, but he threw his fist forward and when his fist collided with the wood it destroyed it. Antonio dashed toward Timothy and started punching at him, but Timothy blocked each of his punch's. "What in the world. How was he able to do what he just did?” asked Brock "That wasn't like any jutsu I’ve ever seen." agreed Misty "That's because it wasn't a jutsu." said Jamie "Well if it wasn't a jutsu then what was it?" asked Ash "That was Alchemy." noted Tanza "What's Alchemy?" asked Brock "Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science and mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy." explained Jamie "I still..." said Ash, before he was cut off by a explosion. They all looked at the two of them and saw Timothy and Antonio hands locked in a see who can overpower the other type of battle. Timothy reared his head back, then headed butted Antonio and sent him flying through the wall at the back of the cabin. He then reached into his jacket, pulled out two of his pokéballs and held them out in front of him as Lucaria and Lilly appeared in front of him. "Lucaria, Lilly try and get them all out of there." said Timothy and he rushed through the hole in the wall Lilly and Lucaria rushed to the cage that everybody was trapped in. "Let see if we can get out of here." said Jamie He reached out and grabbed the wooden bar's and was knocked back by a surge of electrical energy. "Ouch." Jamie moaned as she stood back up. "Alright let's try this. Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!” shouted Rodney He created a few hand signs as his right hand started to surge with yellow electrical energy. He fired a thunderbolt at the cage, but when the thunderbolt hit the cage it just dispersed. "It didn't work." said Ash "Vee...Veee!” shouted Lilly She started to create a ball of black energy and fired it at the cage. but when it hit the black energy ball dispersed. "That didn't work either." said Misty "So what do we do now?” wondered Ash 'Chu...Pika...Pi?" wondered Pikachu "Pika...Pi...Chu...Ka...Pi." motioned Kachu waving his arms. "Pika...Pikachu." said Kim to Kachu. "Pi." nodded Kachu "Are you sure that will work?" Alice asked “Chu.“ nodded Kachu "What did he just say?" asked Tanza "He said that you have to focus your attack's on a single point. That's the only way we'll be able to get out of here." explained Alice "Alright that we can do." nodded Rodney "Let me lead?” asked Hinta She created a few hand signs and then brought her hands up to her lips. "Fire Style: Flamethrower!” shouted Hinta and she spat out a stream of fire at the cage. "I got next. Fire Style: Flamethrower!" shouted Rodney as he created a few hand sign's, brought them up to his lips and spat out a stream of fire. "Now my turn. Light Style: Flash Cannon!” shouted Jamie He created a few hand sign's and then he put his hands out in front of him as a ball of white energy started to form. He fired a beam of energy and it combined with Rodney's and Hinta's flamethrower. "Pika!” shouted Kachu to Lilly and Lucaria. "Eevee...Ee." nodded Lilly and Lucaria She started to create another ball of black energy in front of her face and Lucaria started creating a ball of pink energy in front of her an they both lunched their attack. The attack's started to swirl around each other and they combined into a black and pink energy ball. When the attack hit Jamie's, Rodney, and Hinta's attack broke through the cage and Lilly and Lucaria both jumped out of the way of the attack. "Alright we did it!” shouted Rodney "Come on and let go see if we came help Timothy." urged Alice They all ran out the hole in the back of the wall that Timothy had created earlier, but when they got out back Timothy and Antonio were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?” wondered Eria Just then in the distance there was a large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. "There they are...come on." urged Hinta They all ran over to where the explosion came from and when they got there they saw Timothy and Antonio standing and staring at each other. "Timothy I’ve waited so long for the day to come where I can finally get my revenge." said Antonio "Revenge...but why do you want revenge?" asked Timothy "Because you got me expelled from the Alchemy Academy. I was so close to graduating, but because of you I got kicked out of school and my name was ruined." said Antonio "That was your fault. You kidnapped Lilly and then you experimented on her...it was your on fault you got kicked out." snarled Timothy "All you had to do was keep that little bit of information to yourself." grinned Antonio "Antonio you were once my friend, but after what you did to Lilly your lucky all I did was rat on you. But now I promise you that if you don't tell me where Muddle is I’ll make sure that you suffer for the rest of eternity." growled Timothy "I doubt it, but your welcome to try." smiled Antonio Just then Timothy dashed toward Antonio, but just before Timothy got to him Antonio jumped into the air and Timothy hit the ground sending up a massive amount of earth. Timothy then jumped up after him and the two started throwing punch's back and forth. Timothy swung a punch and hit Antonio sending him flying down to the ground, but before he hit the ground he flipped backward's and landed on his feet. "Take this!” shouted Antonio He slammed his hand's to the ground as a blue electricity surged around it and a large patch of earth was sent flying toward Timothy. The earth hit Timothy and sent him flying into the air, but he started spinning and stopped midair. "Why you...Dragon Style: Dragon Flame Ball!” shouted Timothy He created a few hand sign's, took a deep breath and spat out a stream of fire that formed into a large fireball while heading toward and when it hit there was a large explosion. Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria all put up a barrier around them to keep from being blown away. "I've never seen Timothy this irritated before." noted Jamie "This guy is really ticking him off." agreed Hinta When the dust cleared there was a dome of earth where Antonio was standing. It started to surge with blue electricity and it started to open up revealing Antonio was inside it. "Sorry Timothy, but your weak attack's are useless against me." laughed Antonio Just them the dome started to surge with blue electrical energy again and several stream's of earth flew toward Timothy. "Alright then, try this...Dragon Style: Draco Meteor!” shouted Timothy He created a few hand sign's, then he took a deep breath and spat out a basket ball sized comet looking fireball. The fireball exploded into several other baseball sized fireballs destroying the stream's of earth and hitting the dome in a even larger explosion. "No way." said Tanza Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all struggled to hold up their barrier, but it started to crack around it. "Even Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria are having trouble holding back just the shockwave of his attack's." thought Jamie to himself. When the dust cleared Antonio was standing there barely able to stand up as he had bruise’s and piece's of his clothes were also missing. "Dam I guess I underestimated him.” thought Antonio as he looked up at Timothy. "Antonio where is Muddle!” shouted Timothy "Like hell I’ll tell you!” shouted Antonio He hit the ground as it started to surge with blue electricity and a large mass of earth from behind Antonio shot up toward Timothy. "That's it...Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Triple Shot!" shouted Timothy He created the same hand signs as before and then took a deep breath, but unlike before he spat out three fireball like comets. The three fireballs exploded into several other, and they all tore through the large mass of earth causing a massive explosion. The shockwave from the explosion destroyed the barrier that Nina, Lucaria and Nikita had created and everybody was knocked down. When the dust cleared there was a huge crater and Antonio was in the center of that crater unconscious. Timothy floated down to Antonio and picked him up by his shirt collar. "Is everybody ok?" Timothy asked everybody as they got back up. "Yea...I think were all ok." nodded Tanza "Hay Nina could you come here a sec?" asked Timothy "Me." nodded Nina as she floated to Timothy. "See if you can read his mind and find out where Muddle is?” asked Timothy "Me...Mew." nodded Nina She started to glow blue and she touched Antonio on the forehead, but all of a sudden she was sent flying by a surge of blue electrical energy. "Oh no Nina!" yelled Timothy "I got you." said Tanza as she caught Nina. "Be...Be." said Nikita as she floated over to Tanza Just then Antonio raised his hands as they started surging with the blue electricity and put them on Timothy chest. Timothy's body started surging with the blue electricity and he was sent back flying through a nearby tree snapping it in two. "Pika…Pi!" shouted Kachu as he ran to Timothy. "Are you alright Timothy." asked Alice as she ran up to him. "Yea I’m fine." nodded Timothy as he stood back up and shook off the attack. "Well Timothy look's like your allot stronger than I gave you credit for.” smiled Antonio "You don't know the half of it." snarled Timothy as he walked back in front of the group. "There is still much that I have to do before I can extract my revenge. Just know this Timothy, this won't be the last time you see me. I have a couple of little play date's planned for us in the near future, so be ready cause your going to have hell to pay." laughed Antonio All of a sudden his body started to surge with blue electricity and then there was a intense flash of light. Everybody shielded their eye's from the bright light and when it finally dimmed Antonio was gone. "Well Timothy it sounds like that guy really has it in for you." laughed Tanza "You don't know the half of it." sighed Timothy "Me." said Nina as she floated over to Timothy. "Are you alright?" asked Timothy "Me...Me...Mew." nodded Mew "That's good." smiled Timothy as he rubbed her on the head. "Mew." smiled Mew "So were you able to find a clue on where Muddle is?" asked Timothy "Me." nodded Mew happily She quickly dashed toward the cabin and they followed her into it, but when they did they saw her circling over the center of the floor. "She must be somewhere under the cabin." said Hinta "Let's see.” said Timothy He then clapped his hands together as they started to surge with blue electricity and put them on the cabin floor. When he did the floor surged with the blue electricity and then a hole opened in the floor. "I'll go down to see what I can find." said Timothy as he jumped down the hole. He look around and saw that it was like a ground cellar, but without stone around the walls. "Hay Muddle are you down here!" shouted Timothy "Lu...Gan!" shouted A voice "Muddle!" shouted Timothy as he took off running toward where the voice was coming from. Timothy kept running until he came to a cage that had a pokémon sitting inside it. "Muddle your ok?” asked Timothy "Gan." nodded The pokémon happily Timothy waved his hand over the cage, the front bar's melted and the pokémon jumped into Timothy's arms. "Lu...Lugan." laughed Muddle as it hugged Timothy and buried her head in his chest. "Alright let's go Muddle." smiled Timothy as he held her. "An." nodded Muddle smiling Timothy walked back over to the hole and jumped out in front of the group holding Muddle in his arms. "Pika!” shouted Kachu happily "Mew!” shouted Nina happily "Be...Bee” shouted Nikita happily "Pika...Pi!” shouted Kim happily "Vee...Vee!" shouted Lilly happily "Lu...Lugan...Lu!" shouted Muddle happily as she jumped out of Timothy's arm's and hugged them all. "So that is Muddle." smiled Ash “Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "So this is a Lugan." noted Brock as he looked at her. Muddle was about four foot nine, with shiny silver fur covering her body, a blue underbelly and a single blue feather on her tail. "Now that we have Muddle back let's get back to the village on the double." smiled Timothy "Right!" They all said "Muddle, Lucaria, Lilly return." smiled Timothy as he held out his pokéballs and they all disappeared into them. They all left out he the old cabin and started to make the trip back to the Hidden Shadow Village. To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content